A Second Chance
by singingtree54
Summary: This story is set after Regina discovers Emma brought Marian back from the Enchanted Forest. Robin and Regina are still in love with each other. Regina finds herself pregnant with Robin's child. Will Regina and Robin ever be happy? You will have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Regina left Granny's crying not only had she lost her true love this was the second time that it happened to her. When she went home she found an unexpected visitor.

"Hey, mom I thought I would stay the night here if that were ok with you?", said Henry. Regina tried her best to smile and said, "I think that would be an excellent idea, we could watch a movie and have ice cream".

Henry saw how upset his mother was and hugged her. "What is wrong mom?" Regina didn't want to tell him the truth so she said, "Robin and I had a fight".

Henry could tell when his mother was lying but decided to let it go.

While watching the movie, Henry fell asleep on his mother's lap. Regina touched his hair and thought how happy she was to have Henry in her life. Regina said in a whisper, "I wonder what Robin is doing?" and quickly fell asleep.

Robin was so surprised the see his wife. He couldn't believe that she was real. He decided to take her home.

Roland had fallen asleep in her arms. Marian said softly, " I really am blessed to have you both back in my life again and held his hand." "I am so happy too my lady", said Robin.

Once Robin got home and put Roland to bed he made coffee for Marian and himself. While drinking coffee Marian took his hand, "This is our second chance Robin" and she gave him a kiss.

Robin needed to be alone, he needed time to think. "Marian, I know that you are tired, how about you go to sleep?" She smiled and gave a nod. He showed her where the bedroom was and waited for her to settle before he headed to the forest.

Robin's thinking place was on the log that he and Regina spent many conversations. Robin just wanted to hug Regina when he say those tears in her eyes and let her know, it was ok. Those tears reminded him of the first time they made love and how happy she was to be with him. He still loved her and needed to find a time to go see her.

The next morning, Henry and Regina decided to go through some toys that he wanted to give away in his room. "I hope I appreciated all these toys that you gave me mom when I was younger", said Henry.

"You did, but I was the one who would always have to put them away," while pushing his arm. "Ha ha ha, well since my Uncle Neal is still so young for these toys, how about we go and give them to Roland?', said Henry.

Regina's heart suddenly felt sadden. "Roland has a lot of toys and he is spoiled just like you". She wanted so badly to be that four year olds mother.

Henry saw the tears in her eyes, "What really happened with you and Robin?" He knew her like a book and she wanted to change the subject but needed to talk to someone because she no longer had Robin to talk to.

"Your mother, brought Marian back through a time portal and Robin's family was reunited", Regina said it so fast because she wanted to get it off her chest. Henry said holding Regina's hand on his bed, "Mom, it all will work out… he loves you and you love him". Regina looked at Henry and grabbed his chin and said, " As long as I have you in my life, I can still be happy". Even though she knew that statement she just made was false.

Robin had breakfast with Marian and Roland. She made them eggs. "Where were you last night, I thought we would do some catching up?" and winked at him. "I was working on building something in the forest".

"I sure did miss your cooking", he said politely. Marian smiled and kissed his check. Robin said, " I have to go out and help David build a new house, I will be back just before supper". He gave Marian and Roland a kiss on the head before he left. He needed to stay busy so he wouldn't think of Regina.

Henry had convinced Regina that they both go over to Robin's together to drop off the toys. While they approached the house, Regina remembered the first time she and Robin made love in that little shack and how time stood still.

Henry knocked on the door. Marian came out and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want?" she said with a nasty tone.

"I wanted to give my toys to Roland since I no longer needed them", said Henry. Marian said, " I don't want nothing from the lady's son who had me murdered".

Henry was shocked and dropped the basket. Roland came out and wanted to know what the noise was.

When he saw Regina he ran into her arms and gave her a kiss. Henry and Roland helped put the toys back in the basket".

Regina walked towards Marian, "Don't punish your son for something I did in the past". Marian said softly not wanting Roland to hear, "Do you even remember killing me?"

Regina said, "No, I don't and I am really sorry for what I did". Marian just nodded. Marian really didn't know who killed her since it happened the night before her execution in her jail cell but decided to blame it on Regina since she put her there in the first place.

Henry put the basket of toys on the table for Marian. Roland saw that Regina was leaving and said, " I hope you come back soon, I love spending time with you and so does daddy". Regina gave a guilty look to Marian and told Henry to walk at a fast pace. Marian wondered, "How did Robin know The Evil Queen?"


	2. Chapter 2

Robin came home exhausted. He just wanted to go to bed since he didn't sleep the previous night. When he came in his home he first saw his son.

"What have you got there?" Robin said noticing the new toys. "It is an airplane that Henry gave me". Robin had really gotten to know Henry and loved playing the part of a father figure.

"Thank was nice of him", Robin said while setting the table.

"Regina came too daddy and I miss her here", said Roland giving Robin a sad look.

Robin changed the subject, "The house is really coming along and David is great to work with".

"Who is Regina?" said Marian.

Robin had to be honest with her. "She is known in our land as the Evil Queen".

Marian threw the chicken down hard on the table saying, "she killed me Robin and I can't believe you are her friend".

"Are you sure Regina killed you?" said Robin wishing it wasn't true.

Marian said , "Yes, why else would I be afraid of her when she came into Granny's?"

Robin said, "There is no one to be afraid of because I am here to protect you". He grabbed Marian's hand and kissed her on the lips.

Robin said those same words to Regina about four weeks ago when she was battling her sister.

Roland tugged on his mother's dress and said, "Daddy, why do you kiss Regina the same way you kiss momma?".

Marian pushed him into the table. " So you are dating the Evil Queen or are you married to her?".

Robin looked at her saying, "We were dating and I was going to tell you soon".

Marian screamed at the top of her lungs, "When were you going to tell me? Are you still seeing her behind my back?"

Robin said, " I thought you were dead and this was my second chance at true love".

Marian threw the pie only missing Robin by inches. "Do you still love her?" Marian asked.

Robin opened the door saying, "No, I love you and I am going to end my relationship with Regina".

Leaving his home he knew what he said was a lie.

Regina was exhausted and decided to take a bath. She had just got back from dropping off Henry. She wondered what Henry thought of the remark that Marian made about her.

Regina was in heaven. She lite about twenty candles around her tub and was listening to classical music.

All of a sudden Regina heard the door open. "What did you forget this time Henry?" she said.

Opening the door, Robin entered. Regina got red in the face and went to go get a towel when he stopped her.

"Please don't… I love seeing you this way", he said. He sat at the edge of the tub.

"We have a problem my lady", Robin said and put her hair behind her ears. Regina melted every time he touched her.

"I hate Emma for doing this", Regina said.

"What is done is done", said Robin. "What I can't get over is the fact that my girlfriend killed me wife."

Regina started to become upset," I don't remember killing her Robin and I am so sorry". Regina took his hand into her own.

Regina got out of the tub and reached for the towel and placed it around her.

Robin said, "I thought I would have this feeling of hate towards you but instead I only have this feeling of love for you".

Robin removed the towel and began kissing Regina passionately. He kissed every part of her body because he knew this would be the last time he would give into his weakness.

They made love in the tub. She had let her walls down and he was there when she needed him. They made love that whole night because they both knew it would be the last time they would be together.

She loved cuddling him. "I don't want this moment to end", said Regina.

Robin kissed her check, "either do I".

Regina began to cry," I knew I would never have this… that I never would have you". Robin hugged her tighter and said, "One day we will find each other again". He gave her one last kiss.

Robin left the tub and put on his clothes. He ran down the stairs and closed the door.

Regina always knew that villains don't get happy endings.


End file.
